Pulled From the Wreckage
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: What if Charlie and Claire had been married when the plane crashed? How would things be different? What's their story before the crash?
1. The Crash

_Writer's note: This is an Au. I wondered what it'd be like this Charlie and Claire were married and the baby was theirs, how would their life on the Island be different._

**Pulled From the Wreckage**

There wasn't much he could do. Terror was everywhere; in everyone's faces. The plane's engines ran faster and faster as if they were going to explode. Fuel squirted out like a fountain, showering people passing under it. Women screaming and people crying for help rang in his ears. There wasn't much he could do but walk around in a daze.

"CHARLIE!" a woman screamed his name over and over again.

He wheeled around wildly at hearing his name. "Claire?" he murmured, barely audible to even himself. He starting walking towards her voice, not paying any mind to where he was stepping, side-swiping several people. Her screams stopped. His heart began to race as panic set in.

Then he saw her. She was sitting up on the sand, a man in a suit kneeling beside her. "CLAIRE!" He dashed to her, skidded onto his knees, and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"CHARLIE!" a woman screamed over and over again. She was on her knees, holding her exstended belly and grimacing in pain. "CHARLIE!" She flinched when a hand caught her shoulder, and an unfamiliar face appeared beside hers.

"I'm having contractions!" she yelled at the man. She grabbed at his arms, desperately.

"How many months along are you?"

"Eight months. Please, I need to find-"

"CLAIRE!"

She whirled around to find her husband flinging himself down beside her. "Charlie!" she cried, leaning against him.

"It's all right, love," he said into her hair. "I'm here."

"You're her husband?" the man in the suit asked.

"YES!" He didn't mean to sound so exasperated, but Charlie didn't care how rude he was to anyone at the moment.

The man nodded, vaguely. "Okay! Stay with her!"

Charlie barely noticed tha man leave. He held Claire against his chest, mumbling words into her hair as she sobbed. "Charlie, I'm having contractions. It's too early for the baby to come," she muttered into his shirt.

"The baby will be fine."

An explosion blasted, sending a monsterous ball of fire into the air. Charlie vaguely heard someone screaming to get out of there. Just then, the man in the suit came dashing towards them. "Get out of there!" He grabbed Claire's arm, yanking her to her feet and Charlie followed, supporting his wife by the waist. Another explosion blasted, propelling them to the ground, as a wave of scorching heat blew over them.

The man raised his head first, checking Claire and Charlie to see if they was all right. Then he was off again.


	2. The Monster

**Chapter 2: The Monster**

They were the first people Hurley really took notice of. The man was short and scruffy looking. The woman was cute and blonde with an enormous, pregnant belly. How could you not miss that? He hadn't seen them on the plane, but now it seemed everywhere he turned, there they were.

The short man hovered over the pregnant girl, twitchy and worrisome. He snagged a blanket from somewhere and rushed back to her side, covering her bare shoulders from the night chill. He murmured something near her ear, and she nodded absentely. With a peck on the cheek, he left her alone again.

Hurley decided it was time to deliver the short man and pregnant girl's rations to them. Somehow Hurley had gotten stuck rationing the food from the plane. It's not that he didn't mind doing it, the job kept his mind off the trauma. Seeing people's thankful faces soothed him.

She had a very bright smile, the pregnant girl did. Hurley trudged up behind her, stepping on a piece of the plane that had been turned into a makeshift bench. Two ready-to-eat meals sat on his arm.

"Here's some food for you and the dude that's with you," he said, sitting down beside her.

"Thanks," she replied, taking the meals into her lap. "Yeah, that's my husband, Charlie, and I'm Claire."

"Hurley." He stuck out his free hand and they shook. "Anymore, um...baby stuff?"

Claire looked down, patting her enlarge stomach. "No, but it's okay."

An awkward pause then Hurley said, "Here." He pulled two chocolate bars from his shirt pocket, and thrusted them into her lap then walked off. Seconds later, he returned placing one more bar on her lap. "The extra one is for you...later...in case the kid wakes up and is hungry. Hang in there."

Claire smiled, gratefully. "You too."

Some blankets had been salvaged from the plane, and Charlie wormed his way into getting one for Claire. He wrapped it around her from behind, his hands lingering on her shoulders. Claire laid a hand atop his and turned to him with a smile.

"I promised you a blanket and I got one," Charlie said, proudly.

"Yes, you did."

Charlie leaned down near her ear. "I'm going to find someone who may know what's going on. Okay?"

Claire nodded, recieving a kiss on the cheek before he took off towards the large bonfire a little ways down the beach. A man with longish, curly hair and dark skin was sitting alone on one side of the bonfire. Charlie casually plopped down next to him, and signifigantly paused before saying, "Hi, I'm Charlie."

The man glanced at him from the corner of his eye, and said in a stoic voice, "Sayid."

"Good to meet you, Sayid."

The man didn't reply, and Charlie gazed at the bonfire, readying to get up.

"You think they would have come by now."

"What?" The sudden statement turned Charlie's attention back to Sayid.

"Rescue should have come by now," he said in frustration.

Before they could say anything else, a loud rustling and clanking noise echoed from the jungle. Everyone stared out into the darkness. More clanking noise, and people jumped to their feet. "That was weird, right?" Charlie said, as he followed Sayid to where everyone was gathering.

The trees began to shake and disappear from the jungle outline against the starry sky. "Did anybody see that?" Claire asked, whirling around.

Hurley was staring blankly into the darkness. "Yeah."

More people were gathering. Charlie caught sight of Claire's blonde hair, and came up behind her, slipping a hand around her waist without saying a word. The clanking, and what could be called roaring, seemed to be coming closer as more trees fell. But then it stopped, leaving the survivors afraid and wondering.

"What do you think that was?" Claire asked Charlie as they headed back to the small fire they'd claimed.

"I don't think I want to know, love."

Charlie eased Claire down to the ground, taking his seat beside her."Something doesn't feel right."

"Is it the baby? Is something wrong?" He would have bolted to retrieve the man in the suit who he had found out was a doctor, if not for Claire's grip on his arm.

"No, that's okay. I mean, this island." She frowned, her shoulders slumping. "Something doesn't feel right about it."

"Well, I'd say so after that noisemaker in the jungle showed up. This island is bloody creepy."

Claire tugged the blanket around her a little tighter. "I hope morning comes soon."

"You just lay against me and get some sleep." He pulled her against him, and Claire nestled her face in Charlie's chest, her unclosed eyes staring uneasily into the darkness of the jungle.


	3. The First Two Days

**Chapter 3: The First Two Days**

There wasn't much to eat for breakfast, just a couple bags of peanuts. Charlie nonchalantly handed his over to his wife. "What's this?" asked Claire, looking blankly at the bag. 

"Your breakfast." 

"I'm not taking your bag of peanuts, Charlie. Can't you tell I need to go on a diet?" She rubbed her belly, grinning teasingly. 

"C'mon, Claire. I can go without a silly bag of peanuts," Charlie started in a serious voice,"but I know the baby can't." He stared at her, elbow resting on his knee, chin resting in his hand. Claire looked forward, trying to ignore him, but his gaze on her never failed. 

"All right, you relentless bloke." She plucked the bag out of his hand. 

Charlie grinned. "Thanks, you stubborn bird." 

The day dragged on. Many were searching through the wreckage and on the beach for their luggage. Some were lucky, finding theirs still in tack. Claire squealed with joy as Charlie walked up, her black duffel bag around his chest. He had no luck in finding his duffel though. 

"It would help if you'd tear off the sleeves of your shirt," Claire suggested when the sun was high in the sky and burned like fire. Sweat was running down Charlie's face and his hair was sticking out wildly. 

"Admit it, Claire,"replied Charlie as he tore off a palm branch to fan himself."You just want to see my biceps." 

Claire rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes. That's it. It's not because I want my husband to have heatstroke." 

He stuck out his tongue at her, and she did it back to him. They were prone to going back and forth with playful banter. Claire laughed, reaching her hand out to smooth Charlie's damp hair. His hair was laying down now, but Claire scrunched her face up in disgust at the oily sweat on her hand. 

"I think I'll go wash this off in the water." 

Charlie nodded, jumping up to help her stand. He walked her to the water, catching sight of the doctor along the way. He left Claire at the water's edge to go see what plans the doctor had. Claire bent down carefully letting the oncoming wave devour her hand. The sand was graining on her skin, but the soothing water felt wonderful on her aching legs. She straightened up, and peered down at her belly. The baby still hadn't moved. She was afraid to approach Charlie with the fact that their baby might not be alive inside her anymore. The thought pierced her heart, and she pushed it from her mind. The baby was the reason Charlie was with her. If the baby was lost, he may be lost to her as well. 

Claire's hands spread across her stomach and she closed her eyes as a tear fell. _I can't lose them both. I love them too much._

* * *

"They're going out on another hike tomorrow. Sayid thinks that if they bring the transceiver to a higher level that it will pick up a signal." Charlie paused, and shifted nervously as if he were a little kid asking his Mum's permission to go play. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind that I go with them." 

Claireturned her neckawkwardly from where shelaid against her husband. Even at home, he always insisted on spooning and Claire was glad that hadn't changed now that they were stuck on this island. "Why do you want to go?" 

Charlie shrugged. "I want to do something to help get us off this bloody island, especially before the baby is born. And-" 

"You want to go exploring, don't you?" Claire interjected, matter-of-factly. 

"Well, yeah," Charlie replied, sheepishly. "It'll only be for a few hours." 

"Or all day." Claire struggled to sit up, and Charlie immediately helped her. "Charlie,we don't know what's out there. What if something happens to you?" 

"I figured if I can survive a plane crash then whatever the noisemaker in the jungle is won't do anything to me." 

Claire shot him a look. "The crash doesn't qualify you as invincible." 

"All right, I know." Charlie held up his hands for a truce. His grin was broad and boyish though."But just one nature hike, andI promise I won't go anywhere else." 

_"You think I'm going to leave you hanging like this?"_

_"I barely know you, Charlie, so why would I assume you'd stick around? The image of your back walking away like he didhaunts my thoughts."_

_"I'm not like him, Claire. Youhave tobelieve me! I promise I'll take care of you."_

_Claire folded her arms in frustration, a doubtfullook on her face. "Prove it."_

"You can go." 

"Really?" Charlie's face lit up, and he laid a wet kiss on her lips.

* * *

The next morning, Sayid andthe girl with the wavy brown hairwere headed out with the transceiver. Charlie hastily kissed his wife, and ran towards them. Claire watched, worried and sad, as her husband left out with the group. She spent the day roaming the beach, and finally settled on a pair of airplane seats that were sitting perfectly fine near the water. She cracked her diary open, and began to write: 

_Day 2 after the crash._ _No sign of rescue yet._ _Charlie went off with a group to see ifthe plane transceiver thing will work. I'm worried about him. That sound in the jungle scared me nearly as much as the crash, and now he's out there in it's territory. With that and the baby not moving yet, I'm surprised I haven't broke down crying. _

An foreign voice drew Claire suddenly from her thoughts, and she looked up to see the Asian man standing by her with a tray of sea urchins. "Oh! No. Thanks." She shook her head and went back to her writing, but the man insisted. Claire smiled. "Okay, since my husband loves sushi, I'll try one." She delicately picked up one between her fingers and popped it in her mouth. A moment later she nodded, trying not to show her disgust for the odd taste. 

It was then that she felt something in her stomach. She placed a hand on it just in time to feel the sensation again. An excited and relieved smile spread over her face as she stood. "I just felt it! C'mere, feel it!" she exclaimed. Claire, without realizing her own strength, pulled the Asian man's hand to her belly. "Did you feel that? There's a kick. Right there'sa foot! He's moving around."The man pulled his hand away from her grasp, but Claire barely noticed. 

"He's okay!" She stopped, realizing with great delight what she just said."I guess I think you're a he."

* * *

Charlie returned later than he wanted to. The sun had set several hours ago. He knew Claire would be asleep by now. He hoped not to find tearstains on her cheeks. When he finally made his way to their little campsite, Claire was sitting by the fire. She turned at the sound of footsteps, and nearly fell over standing when she saw that he had returned. 

"I'm so glad you're back!" she said, crying into Charlie's shirt as he held her. "Oh, Charlie, I'm so happy! The baby moved today." 

Hepulled her away, gently. "The baby is okay?" 

Claire nodded vigorously, and told him the story about the encounter with the Asian man. "I think it'sa boy." 

"How do you know?" he asked, and Claire shrugged. 

"I just do." 

"This is the best thing that has happened on this forsaken island! Our little one is okay! Why did he have to wake up while I was gone?" 

"I'm sure he'll kick again for his Daddy." 

Charlie knelt down, spreading a hand across Claire's belly, and began to sing softly,"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away. Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, save it for a raining day..." 


	4. Gone Fishin'

**Chapter 4: Gone Fishin'**

"You tore off your sleeves." 

Charlie sighed, knowing he wouldn't hear the end of this for the entire day. He turned to Claire, folding his sleeves into a messy bundle. "I didn't take your advice. I just felt like going sleeveless." 

Claire cocked her head, smiling impishly. She grasped his forearm right under his tattoo, and squeezed it. "Lovely biceps," she said, seductively. 

A smug grin spread on Charlie's lips. "I knew that's why you wanted my sleeves off. You want to find a cozy spot in the jungle where we could take a tumble?" 

"Sounds wonderful, but not right now." Claire dropped her hand from his arm, and sighed dramatically. "I was coming out here to use the lube. The baby is really pushing on my bladder these days!" 

Charlie's shoulders slumped. "What a great way to kill the mood, love."

* * *

By afternoon, it had become aware to everyone on the beach that there was no food left. The eerily quiet bald man suddenly came to life at the idea of hunting. He toted his shiny knives around, saying how they needed to hunt the boar that were living in the jungle. Charlie couldn't wait that long for food though. Claire was hungry and needed two times the amount of food she normally ate before getting pregnant. He was determined to feed his wife. 

"I'm going to catch you a fish," he declared to her after the bald man and two others left for the hunt. Claire sat, relaxed, inthe sameairplane seat she sat in the day before. 

"Oh, really? You know how to fish?" 

"Of course, I do!" Charlie plopped down beside her, kickingoff his shoes and rolling up his pant legs. "I use to go fishing with my Grandad. We'd get out there with our poles and catch breakfast, lunch, and dinner." 

Claire looked skeptical. 

"Dude, is this what you wanted?" a familiar mellow voice asked. Theylooked over the airplane seatand there was Hurley, a long rod with a metalshard that resembled a spear on top. 

"Good!" Charlie jumped up, excited. He nabbed the homemade spear from the larger man, and started off towards the water. "Come on, Hurley. Let's go fishing!" 

Hurley scrunched his face in confusion. "What?"

* * *

Claire hadn't been so entertained in her life. She had a comfortable, front row seat for "Charlie and Hurley On Fishing". Hurley tried his hand at spearing. After a few tries, he got so frustrated, he smacked the water with the spear and cursed the underwater dwellers. Charlie tried next, so confident and sure. He thrust the spear expertly into the water, but forgot to let go and disappeared under the surface. He popped out of the water a moment later, coughing and sputtering, but even over that and the crash of the waves, he could hear hoots of laughter. Hurley's shoulders shacked uncontrollably, and Claire's hands covered her face, doubled over. 

Charlie waded out the water, Hurley right behind him. Claire was still giggling when he made his way to her. He looked at her, clearly not amused, and shook his dripping hair out like a dog. Claire squealed, shielding herself with her hands in vain from the droplets flying her way. "Think that was funny?" 

"Who wouldn't?" Hurley interjected, casually. 

They waded back out a few minutes later, but had no luck in catching anything. "Charlie!" called Claire, waving her arms to get his attention. 

"Yeah?" he called back after Hurley nudged him. 

Claire pointed to the jungle. "Nature calls!" 

"Need my help?" 

"No! I'll be okay!" 

"Think she'll be all right by herself?" Hurley asked as he watched Claire disappear into the jungle. 

"I'm sure she will," Charlie replied, staring at the water as if he concentrated hard enough a fish would sacrifice itself to him. 

Everything was quiet for a moment until Hurley nudge him again, and Charlie broke his gaze on the water. "What, mate?" 

"We have a visitor." 

Wading toward them was the Korean man. He said something in his language. Charlie and Hurley just looked at him, confused. The Korean man tapped his wedding ring then pointed to the beach where Claire had been. 

"Uh, dude, kinda busy to play surrades right now," Hurley remarked. 

The Korean man indicated a bulging stomach. 

"Oh!" It finally clicked in Charlie's mind. He nodded,pointing to his own wedding ring then pretending like he was rocking a baby "Yes, that's my wife. She's carrying a baby. She needs food." He mocked holding a utensil, raising it to his mouth. 

The Korean man seemed to understand. He gestured for them to stand back then begangazing at the water intently. Less thanthirty seconds later, he shot down and emerged with a fish wiggling in his hands. Charlie yelped excitedly,but Hurley juststared at him with an amazed look on his face. 

"Thank you," Charlie said as the Korean man handed him the fish, bowing. 

"Dude, he snatched that fish right out the water," Hurley said as the Korean man walked away down the beach. 

Charlie didn't reply. He proudly walked up to Claire as she made her way out the jungle. He drove the spear into the ground, and heldout the fish to her. "I got dinner for you." 

"That's great!" Claire laid a kiss on his cheek. "My mighty hunter has returned with nourishment for his family." 

They both jumped at the loud snort that erupted from Hurley. "What is it?" Charlie asked. 

Hurley just shook his head and walked off.

* * *

The fish was cooked and eaten. Claire felt likeresting on the shore. Charlie walked her to the water, and helped her sit down. He, in turn, made a seat out of one of the airplane's giant wheels. He fished out the medical tape that had been in his pocket for three days. In a burst of inspired, he wrapped the tape around his fingers and wrote out the word 'LATE' on the tape with a perminant marker he had found. He loved when random ideas like that came to him, and held the back of his hand out, examining his work with a smile. 

He turned his head to check on his wife. Claire was smiling pleasantly, hand on her belly, visibly talking to the baby inside her. These were the moments he loved the most. It waslike the sun radiated from her very being, and Charlie couldn't remember when she looked more beautiful. He had no doubt as he watched her from over his shoulder that he loved her more than he could ever say. 


	5. No Fear

**Chapter 5: No Fear**

"Hey." 

Kate looked up at the cheerful voice, surprised to see the pregnant girl meandering toward her. She hadn't really talked to the girl yet, but knew her name was Claire and that the man with her seemed overly protective, which was reasonable since they were stranded on a deserted island with a bunch of strangers. 

"You haven't found a hairbrush in there, have you?" Claire asked, smiling warmly with a hand on her belly. 

"No, sorry," Kate replied, throwing her a small smile in return. She busied herself with sorting the clothes. 

"I must have looked through twenty suitcases, and I can't find one." Claire plopped down beside Kate. "It's weird, right? You'd think that everyone packs a hairbrush…" A hand shot to her forehead, and a she swayed slightly. Kate grabbed her elbow. "Whoa…" 

"Are you all right?" Kate asked, in concern. 

Claire nodded,shutting her eyesfor a moment then opening them again. "Yeah… it's just the heat. Oh… and I'm pregnant." She smiled sheepishly. 

Kate cocked her head."Really?" 

Claire gave a small laugh, rolling her eyes. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm sorting the practical clothes from the impractical." Kate held up a think wool scarf, making a face at it. She flung it into the 'impractical pile then turned back to Claire. "You want to help?" 

"Sure," she said, shrugging a shoulder. "Can I… can I ask you something?" 

"Sure. Shoot." 

"Are you a Gemini?" 

"Yeah, I am." 

Claire's face lit up. "I thought so! Restless, passionate… I mean, everyone thinks that astrology is just a lot of crap, but that's just because they don't get it!" She smirked at Kate. "I could do your chart if you wanted." 

By the skeptical look on Kate's face,she blushed and added,"…Or not." 

"Sorry," Kate replied, sincerely. She folded a pair of jeans, placing it in the 'useable' pile. "How far along are you? About eight months?" 

Claire's eyes flashed with a brilliant light. "That's right! Good guess." 

"How long have you and your-" Kate paused, not wanting to offend the mother-to-be with the wrong thing. 

"Charlie is my husband," Claire broke in. 

Kate nodded. "How long were you two together before you decided to have a baby?" she continued, trying to make small talk as they sorted the clothes. 

Claire cocked her head. Her and Charlie's marriage wasn't easy to explain, especially to a complete stranger. She gave the basic facts. "I got pregnant before we were married." Kate quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah, I know. How modern of me," Claire added with a laugh and Kate followed suit. 

Leaning over to place a tuxedo shirt in the 'disregard' pile, a wave of nausea came over Claire. She closed her eyes, pressing a hand to her forehead. "Hey, are you all right?" Kate asked. 

Claire swallowed hard. "I think so." 

"Why don't you go lay down," Kate suggested. 

"Maybe I should." 

Kate helped Claire to her feet, and the pregnant girl walked off down the beach toward the blanket her and Charlie shared.

* * *

Charlie sat on the sand, legs propped up in front of him and arms wrapped around them. He stared out at the water, thoughts of what would happen if they didn't get rescued. He'd had a fiery talk with Jack early that day. He demanded to know what happened out in the jungle when Jack and Kate had went to find the cockpit. The doctor had finally given in and told him that they were 1000 miles off coarse. The hope for rescue was slim to none. 

That meant Claire would have the baby on the island, far from any hospital. The thought scared him as much as the thought of losing Claire. What if there were complications and Claire or the baby didn't make it? Charlie took a deep breath, and tore his eyes from the water. He caught sight of a small figure with a protruding belly in the distance trudging toward him. He smiled, loving the beautiful golden image coming to him. Asshe grew closer, he noticed the uncomfortable look on her flushed face. 

Charlie shot to his feet as if someone had lit fire to him. Claire had fallen. Whether she tripped or fainted, he did not know. He skidded onto his knees, ignoring the burningof his skin, and rolled Claire onto her back. 

"Claire!" he yelled, leaning over her. 

"Hey! Is she okay?" the black man asked, his name escaping Charlie's panicked mind. 

"I think she fainted!" 

"Walt!" the man called to his son. "Go get Jack, or Kate or Mr. Locke!" The boy was off in a shot. 

Charlie stared wildly athis wife'sface. "Claire," he murmured desperately, touching her cheek. 

"Grab her legs!" the black man yelled, slapping Charlie's back. He slipped his hands under Claire's arms, raising her to a sitting position. Charlie went for her legs, and they carried her awkwardly but quickly to the medical tent. 

Kate was there. Jack was nowhere to be found. She went to work,feelingClaire's forehead and patting her cheeks gently to get a response. Charlie hovered over Kate's shoulder, not tearing his eyes off his wife's face. Claire moved her head, and murmured incoherently. 

Then she opened her eyes. Charlie finally set out the breath he had been holding. 

"Claire, can you hear me? It's Kate." 

Eyes half-opened, Claire said in a daze, "What…?" 

"You passed out. Just take it easy, okay?" Kate turned to Charlie. "She needs water!" 

Charlie jumped at attention, hurrying to the suitcase full of the water bottles he and Hurley had gathered. He looked wildly about before realizing the suitcases were nowhere to be found. "They're not here!" he yelled then cursed himself for being so loud. Claire didn't need the added stress, and the baby surely didn't either. 

"I'll go see if I can find some," Michael said, taking off. 

"I think I know who took the water," said Kate, darkly. "I'll be back as soon as I can." With that, she took off as well.

* * *

Charlie was restless. It had been twenty minutes since Michael and Kate had gone off to find water, and neither of them had returned. He paced around the small tent, glancing out the entrance every few seconds. Claire was still asleep, the color in her face returning slowly. Another ten minutes, and Michael was back with news that he couldn't find any water. Another thirty minutes later and Charlie was about to burst. He stormed out the tent, ready to hit someone. He didn't get far when Kate came rushing up to him. 

"I found some water,"she said, handing him a half empty plastic bottle. "I'm sorry it's so little." 

"That's all right," he replied, taking it from her. "Thanks." 

He began to walk off when Kate's voice stopped him. "I wanted to let you know that Mr. Locke is going out to look for water." 

Charlie nodded. If anyone could find water, it was Mr. Locke, he reassured himself. He made a quick stop by their blanket to retrieve asmall airline cup he had found a couple days earlier, and hurried back to the medical tent. He poured the water into the cup right outside the entrance, and casually walked in. She looked peaceful as if nothing had happened. Her head rested on a folded towel, her golden hair splayed out around her head. 

Charlie knelt beside her, and said gently, "Hey, love." 

The sound roused Claire, and she slowly opened her eyes, slightly dazed. "How long have I-" 

"An hour," Charlie said before she could finish the question. He helped her sit up a bit, and handed her the cup. "Here. It's not much, but it's what we have." 

Claire took it and drank. When she was done, Charlie took the cup back and set it down on a cooler. "You just relax. Got to think about the little one." 

"Thanks for the water, Charlie." She smiled lovingly up at him. He smiled back, reaching for her hand that was resting on her belly. "Is Jack back yet?" 

"No," Charlie answered, disappointedly. He peered over his shoulder towards the jungle, wondering where the hell the doctor had gone to. He'd have a few hot words for him if he ever made it back. "No one's seen him." 

The sparkle in Claire's eyes faded. Charlie turned back and quickly recovered when he saw the worry on her face. "But, I wouldn't worry. Good old Mr. Locke's gone into the jungle to get some water for you." 

Claire let out a kind of snort-laugh."Great. Our only hunter's gonna get eaten just so he can get the pregnant girl some more water." 

"I wouldn't worry, love,"Charlie said, nonchantly. "I mean, you tell me… who'd you rather meet in a dark alley? Whatever's out there, or that geezer with his four-hundred knives? I mean, who packs four-hundred knives? Personally, I can only have space for two-hundred, three-hundred at most." 

It was music to his ears hearing his wife laugh. A moment later, she sobered. "When are they gonna rescue us?" 

"Soon," he replied far too quickly. 

Claire squeezed his hand that was now intertwined with hers. "Thanks, Charlie." 

"For what?" 

"People don't… seem to look me in the eye here."She sighed, all the facesof the other survivors flashing in her mind. Some would stare. Some wouldtalk to her but only if she talked to them first. Then there were some that just ignored her completely. She was thankful not tobe alone."I think I scare them. The baby… it's like I'm this time-bomb of responsibility just waiting to go off." 

"You don't scare me." 

Claire rolled her eyes. "Ihope of all people that my husband isn't scared of me! But really, you didn't have to take on this responsibility." 

Charlie leaned over, brushing a softkiss against her lips. "I can't imagine my life without you or the little one, Claire."

* * *

It was night, and Charlie was pissed off at the fact that he needed to use the lu. He gently rolled himself from Claire's side, and disappeared into the darkness. It was the last thing he expected to see when he returned. A figure was hunched over his wife. The light from the moon and nearby bonfires gleamed off the plastic bottle in the figure's hand. Charlie gritted his teeth as he drew closer seeing that there were two more bottles standing beside the figure. 

Anger flowed through him. He grabbed the figure's arm, and dragged him out of the tent. He twirled him around, finally seeing that it was Boone. He flung Boone to the sand. "Here's the thief!" Charlie announced as a crowd began to appear to see what the scuffle was about. Boone jumped to his feet, scared and not ready for a fight. 

"Where'd he hide it?" asked Michael. 

"I don't know," Charlie yelled. "This wanker had three bottles on him!" He shoved Boone in the shoulder, nearly sending him to the sand again. "Why'd you do it, pretty boy? 

"It was just-" Boone stammered, pointing weakly to the tent, "it was just sitting in the tent! Jack just took off!" 

"My wifecould have died!"Charlie screamed,shoving Boone some more. 

"I tried to give her some sooner, but it just got out of hand, no one would have understood!" 

"You're damn right!" Charlie's hand tightened into fist. He didn't even hear Kate's voice when she broke through the crowd to the circle. 

Boone turned to her. "Somebody had to take responsibility for it, it never would've lasted!" 

"Shut up!" Michael and another man grabbed Charlie's arms before he could lunge at Boone. The images of Claire and the baby dying was all he could see. He could have lost them if this pretty boy hadn't taken the supply. He wanted blood, and he wanted it now. 

"Leave him alone!" Jack's voice cut through the chaos. He was back, and order would be set again. Charlie never got to pulverize Boone like he wanted to. He was dragged back to the medical tent by Jack a while later. Claire was awake. 

"What happened?" 

"A misunderstanding," replied Jack before Charlie could open his mouth. Jack fixed the rocker with a stern look, and Charlie sat beside his wife, brooding long after the doctor left the tent. 


End file.
